onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cavendish
Personality or trivia? during his talk with luffy he was seen eating a rose, should we put this in the trivia or personality?Biropg (talk) 09:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Only in the history section. 18:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Appearance. The rose and his appearance are sort of takeoffs on the heroes from Spanish romance novels 18:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) First Appearance? I noticed when reading back some chapters that a character looking like Cavendish briefly appears on the second page of chapter 700, volume 70, and before his official introduction four chapters later. Even if it's not clear, the horse he is riding and the hat look a bit similar. I'll let you decide whether or not this is relevant. Pauolo (talk) 17:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) He does look like him but it's very hard to tell. 17:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought the same, but I preferred to at least notify it on this talk page. Still, if that's truly him it will eventually be noted by someone on the SBS pages of the next volumes. Those Jump readers sure have a keen eyes for such hidden details. Pauolo (talk) 17:51, September 26, 2013 (UTC) We should add it in his trivia. 17:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) If we can't confirm it, it's not trivia worthy. We should just wait and see how the anime handles that shot and if it matches up with his color scheme. 17:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Anime isn't canon. SeaTerror (talk) 19:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to go with no. 20:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hakuba epithet Does anyone know what Hakuba's epithet, Kamaitachi, means? I looked it up on Google translate but that is extremely inaccurate and we should have it translated in the articles. 03:31, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It's a Japanese yokai, so it should stay untranslated, but it literally means "sickle weasel". Just put the wikipedia link in the paragraph or in the trivia. 03:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Its a name so it should not be translated. SeaTerror (talk) 03:53, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Has anyone notice? That the way Hakuba attacks at the speed like that reminds you of Kuro? Should we put that down? Joekido (talk) 04:58, January 16, 2014 (UTC) -_- -- You could say the same thing about Soru. Not all super-speed attacks are the same, and we have no reason to believe either Kuro or Soru have a connection to Hakuba. 05:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC) "Double" Hakuba I don't know japanese, so my question may be a false alarm. Why the nickname "Cavendish the white horse" has a romaji that says "Hakuba no Cavendish"? Is it an error? However if really "hakuba" means "white horse", it should be added to the trivia part. --Meganoide (talk) 16:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow. Nice catch. We completely missed that. 16:43, February 7, 2014 (UTC) The Japanese word for horse is uma. SeaTerror (talk) 16:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) It is in the trivia already. "His alter ego's name, Hakuba (白馬?), means "white horse"." 17:21, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't that be shirouma? SeaTerror (talk) 21:49, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Most kanji have multiple readings. According to the online dictionary, hakuba is the more common pronunciation. 03:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) fighting style Since all of his named attacks have started with Biken, maybe we should move them to a new page for the fighting style since that seems to be the name. 20:08, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Cavendish's name? Could it be that Cavendish's name comes from the scientist Henry Cavendish, whose expiriment was said to be one of the top 10 most beautiful physics expiriments? 07:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) With all the nods towards real life pirates, it makes more sense that he's named after the privateer Cavendish, no? 12:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) While probably not very relevant but for completeness sake I wanted to mention that there actually is a whole noble family of Cavendish's. The important part here would be noble, because this seems to fit Cavendish's theme. Though as said, probably not relevant. 23:10, February 5, 2016 (UTC) New Bounty Now that, according to Bartolomeo, everyone involved in the Dressrosa incident have had their bounties raised by 50 million berries, shouldn't we raise Cavendish bounty from 280 to 330 millions? 11:14, September 25, 2015 (UTC) See Talk:Bounties. 11:43, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I would agree, although it looks like somebody changed it back. You guys agreed in the talk section that it would be raised right? Mhj0808 (talk) 16:28, October 1, 2015 (UTC) No. The discussion isn't finished yet. SeaTerror (talk) 18:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Two-Face resemblense I have been wondering that Cavendish and Hakuba are somewhat similar to Two-Face as they both seem to have opposite views to others, they in some way have had a half of the face controlled by another and they are sometimes seen to be talking to each other. ChasHades (talk) 20:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 866 Cover So... is he the prince of Bluejois Kingdom? Rhavkin (talk) 09:38, May 25, 2017 (UTC)